This invention relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometers. More specifically, this invention relates to a mechanism for selecting and positioning for analysis in the polarizing field of a spectrometer one of a plurality of test-tube-like sample holders (sample holder hereinafter). The sequence of steps can be performed either manually or automatically without the presence of an operator.
One known mechanism utilized in NMR spectrometers for selecting one of a plurality of sample holders, positioning the sample in the polarizing magnetic field for study, and then returning the sample utilizes a robotic arm. The robotic arm is used to select the sample from a storage stable. The sample is then maneuvered into position above the air column of a magnet, used for producing the polarizing field, and released. The sample drops into position within a probe where it is analyzed. Upon completion of the analysis, the sample is returned to the top of the air column where the robotic arm clasps it and returns it to the storage stable. As may be expected, such a mechanism is very complex and somewhat in its operation.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved NMR spectrometer including an improved mechanism for selecting, positioning and retrieving a sample at an increased rate.
It is another object of the invention to provide an NMR spectrometer including a mechanism for selecting, positioning and retrieving a sample which does not require modifications to the existing magnet structure.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved NMR spectrometer including a mechanism for selecting, positioning and retrieving a sample which is capable of either manual or automatic computer-controlled operation.